Certain amine catalysts are known in the polyurethane industry such as propanamide, N,N-dimethyl-3-[dimethylamino] (DDPA, Structure 1), which is the simplest of a series of catalysts, having no reactive functional groups, for the formation of polyurethane described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,223. ##STR2## A similar non-reactive analog that has been found useful as a polyurethane catalyst is propanamide, 3-[bis-(3-[dimethylamino]propyl)]amino-N,N-dimethyl as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,591.
Additionally, a number of hydroxyl, and primary/secondary amine containing tertiary amine polyurethane catalysts are described in the article "Factors Affecting the Discoloration of Vinyl That Has Been Molded Against Urethane Foam," R. L. Zimmerman and T. L. Austin, Polyurethane World Congress 1987, September 29-October 2, pp. 693-697, 1987. However, all of these catalysts have deficiencies in either activity, with the hydroxy substituted cases, or with volatility, such as in the unsubstituted case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,950 describes the use of a substituted form of DDPA as a demulsifier for breaking oil-in-water emulsions from tar-sand bitumen recovery. The reference, however, does not describe the use of this compound as a catalyst for urethane systems. The reaction used in the preparation of the substituted compound involves addition/condensation of methacrylic or acrylic acid with dimethylaminopropylamine. Methods of manufacture of said compound are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,256,665 and 4,259,259.